


豪门夜宴

by nezumikun_84



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Twilight Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 暮光四 Garrett x 罗宾汉 盖伊霍比特 瑟兰迪尔x罗宾汉 盖伊好吧，就是三P无误
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Garrett, Guy of Gisborne/Thranduil





	豪门夜宴

郡长抚摸着盖伊的脸颊说，只要我还信任你，你会成为人中龙凤，有个大人物你应当去见一下，是个比英国王子还重要的大人物。隐秘森林深处的古堡内，精灵王享受着人类的贡品，带领着队伍的盖伊并不知道自己也是贡品之一，当流浪的吸血鬼Garrett从马背上拽下那个穿着一身皮衣的家伙时，精灵王只是抿了下酒杯，别弄坏了。

盖伊怕的要命，他想反抗但是这个血红眼睛的家伙力气大的吓人，他根本无从反抗，只能任由脖子被咬住，尖利的牙齿破开肌肤的感觉让他不寒而栗，温热的鲜血流淌而出，他被牢牢抓住眼睁睁看着自己的鲜血流淌进银色的酒杯，刺眼极了，美丽的少女将酒杯放入托盘献给高高在上的王。

矫情！Garrett可没这么多奇怪的癖好，他直接吸吮了上去，鲜血的味道让他瞳孔染上了更深的鲜红色，他还是喜欢人血，尤其是这个人类简直是鲜甜可口，当然他实在是长了副好看的面孔，很久没有这么高水准的贡品了。人类晕了过去，但是发抖的身体出卖了他，Garrett意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴角，珍惜每一滴珍贵的鲜血，他不能喝太多，抚摸着人类嘴角的鲜血，将鲜血顺着嘴角抹到了人类发白的薄唇上，再毫不留情的一口咬了上去。

盖伊醒来的时候发现自己几乎就是全裸的，正趴窝在柔软蓬松的床上，精美的雕刻着繁复的花纹的床架子边站着换了身睡袍的精灵王，金色的长发铺散到腰间，慑人的美丽。他动人的一笑，随手拿了个什么果子塞到盖伊的嘴里，看着他慢慢咽下去，香甜可口的果实让他精神好了许多，这是在梦里？盖伊抓住精灵王捧着自己脸颊的手。

但是梦幻般的错觉立刻就被打断了，什么东西顺着他的后背一路往上，那是一双冰冷到骨子里的手，而他甚至不能挣脱精灵王的手转头看个究竟，诡异的气息来到他的脖颈背后，添上了之前被咬的伤口，盖伊浑身一颤，皮肤也渐渐开始发烫。

“Why……”  
诡异的森林，梦幻一般的精灵王，鬼魅一般的吸血鬼，他们到底是谁？  
然而精灵王的回答就只是将口中的另一颗果实口对口渡给了盖伊，柔软的唇轻易的让盖伊放松了警惕，在两条舌头的搅动下果子的汁水溢了出来，正忙着唇舌相交的两位显然没有注意到这一点，背后的Garrett适时地凑了过来，舔走了下巴上的水渍，那是个完美的下巴，带着点胡渣的感觉也特别好。

Garrett借着泉水的润滑，霸道的就把手指探进了盖伊身后的穴道，盖伊只觉得身后一个激烈的疼痛，他知道发生了什么，他已经预感到了会发生什么，但是他无法反抗，他沉溺在精灵王幽绿的眼睛里，已经快分不清现实和梦境。

“密林的果实会让人类产生幻觉，不能给他吃太多。”Garrett一边用冰冷的手开拓者人类的后穴，一边意犹未竟地舔着肌肉匀称肉质饱满的后背，身下的人隐隐颤抖紧绷着的身体让他很满意。精灵王也总算放过了盖伊被舔弄的唇，在果汁的润色下，薄薄的嘴唇异常红颜，薄唇因为某个吸血鬼无顾忌的动作发出痛苦的呻吟。

“他只是人类……”说着精灵王那带着光的手顺着脊背往下抚摸，某个吸血鬼留下的印迹历历在目，“他真是太粗鲁了，这不能怪他……”隐秘之处被开拓的不适合疼痛让盖伊眼眶里糊了一层泪水，更看不真切这个自带柔光的精灵王了。

“那会有点疼……”当Garrett冰凉的身体整个覆上来的时候盖伊紧张的抓紧了精灵王的金色长发，精灵王的手更温暖一些，柔软的摩挲着盖伊被长发稍稍盖住的颈后的软肉，这似乎起到了作用，盖伊的身体稍稍柔软了下来，就趁着这个机会Garrett一鼓作气侵入了人类的体内，那真是个绝佳的屁股。

盖伊一口气几乎喘不上来，他的蓝眼睛恐惧的睁大着，却什么都看不见，空洞地望向远方，精灵王看着那夺人心魄的蓝色……，在眼泪水色的映衬下更是碧波粼粼，精灵王不怎么喜欢胡子，不过这小胡渣看起来异常性感，就连他也爱不释口，他喜欢舌苔上这种粗粝的感觉，不由得就舔着咬着那个完美的下巴，留下了一排细细的牙印。

Garrett并没有什么怜香惜玉的打算，盖伊甚至来不及更换一口气，身后的物体就再度破开内壁动作起来，太快了，盖伊整个人匍匐在了床单上，他压住了精灵王的一部分头发，那些金色发丝被汗水黏在了盖伊的身上，精灵王并不介意，他像抓住一只猫的脖子一样抓住人类颈背后的那块肉，精灵王用了不小的力气，因为人类在吸血鬼挺进的动作中不断的扭动，甚至合着床单咬住了一撮金发。

精灵王凑近了观察人类的表情，他已经动情，紧闭的眼睛不断溢出泪水，脖子被汗水浸湿了，当然其他地方也好不到哪里去，双腿被从背后掰开，这是一个不合适的角度，可以预想到结束后会有多么的难受，然而因为后穴的刺激已经情动的盖伊完全不能察觉痛楚，他的分身和床单摩擦着不断分泌着液体。

当Garrett找到那一点的时候，盖伊突然睁大了他的眼睛，牙关一松口混合着情欲和惨叫的声音脱口而出。“啊啊啊……！！”这声音让盖伊都面色更加涨红，他不知道自己居然可这么喊叫，他就像浮水中的一只小虫子，他略长的头发一半都贴在了脸颊上，还有些交织着金色的长发。

时间过得太漫长，盖伊已经完全没了力气，只是随着身后人的动作，机械的从口中吐出小小的喘息声，精灵王这才顺利的让自己的金发重获自由，他从床上站起，看了看已经准备好的浴池，褪下了自己的睡袍，等回到床上的时候，吃饱喝足的Garrett依然顺着有些抽搐的身体，用他的獠牙缓缓磨蹭着那些肌肉线条，似乎是意犹未竟，使用过度的后穴红肿着，无法闭合，白色粘稠的液体缓缓溢出。

“下手太重了……”

精灵王从吸血鬼的口中把人夺了下来，轻而易举的将人抱了起来，外人总有种精灵天生柔弱的错觉，然而作为上古时期的生灵，他们的力量并不比那些同样古老的吸血鬼小，水池内精美的雕塑作为水流的出口缓缓流淌着密林深处的泉水，哦，这可从来是精灵王独自享用的。

等盖伊有知觉的时候只觉得全身被温暖的水流浸泡着，他心里一惊，下意识的就抓住附近的物体，这才看到在自己手指中随着水流滑动的金色长发，他在精灵王的怀里，近距离的观察让盖伊终于看真切了精灵王，眉宇间和那个诡异的吸血鬼非常像，然而精灵王的眼眸是一种深邃的幽绿色，五官不知道是不是柔光的因素更加柔和，盖伊不由自主地抬手抚摸上了精灵王的脸颊。

“这一定是梦……”

然而身后异样的痛楚清楚的告诉他这一切并不是梦，从踏进幽暗密林开始，这一切一直都不是梦。“嘶……”盖伊低沉的喘息让精灵王原本搭在盖伊背上的手顺着线条而下，在腰线这里停留了一会，柔软的抚摸几下之后就来到了臀部，Garrett说的没错，那真是个绝佳的翘屁股，他们贴身趴在水池里盖伊早已经冲干净了一身的凌乱。

“我的名字是瑟兰迪尔。”

说完，精灵王妖艳一笑，亲了亲那个尖鼻子，他早就想这么干了，泡太久了，两只的皮肤被泡的又白了一层


End file.
